Trip to Baia
by FantasyAddict24
Summary: Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian all fly off to Baia to visit Dimitri's family who still don't know of his restoration. How will they react? One or Two Shot. Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Airplane tickets to Baia

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What is it?"

"Holy crap! Oh my God Rose! That's so cool."

"Roza, I..."

Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian sat around a table in one of the Court's small dining rooms that Lissa had rented out for Christmas lunch. All their other friends and family had left a few minutes ago to visit others and call up some people to wish them a Merry Christmas.

Dimitri had just opened up a gift from Rose; it was a small envelope that he carefully tore open in a very Dimitri-like manner. As he pulled out the contents of the gift he gasped and sat staring at the four rectangle pieces of paper in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock and happiness. Rose had a very large grin plastered on her face as she watched Dimitri.

Christian was sitting directly across from Dimitri at the round table and so he couldn't see what it said on the papers. Lissa was sitting next to him and leaned over to read the paper as soon as he gasped and had congratulated Rose on her amazing present to her boyfriend.

"Pretty great, huh?" Rose asked with a raise of her eyebrows. She still wore her self-satisfactory smirk.

"Roza this is amazing. This is the best gift anybody could ever give me. Thank you." Dimitri had finally unfrozen himself to respond to Rose and was smiling at her with love in his eyes.

They both stood up and kissed for a moment before Dimitri lifted Rose up in a hug and spun her around twice. Rose giggled like a teenager in love.

"So what the hell was it?" Christian demanded, annoyed that he'd been left in the dark.

Lissa leaned over to him and patted his hand. "She got him four tickets to Russia so that we could all go and visit his family in Baia."

...

Four days after New Year's Day the four of them got off the plane after hours on hours flying.

"Jesus Christ, finally! I don't remember the flight being this long the first time I came to Russia!" Rose exclaimed as they exited the plane.

"Rose." Lissa said disapprovingly.

"Well it's true! That flight felt like days! I was totally claustrophobic in that metal death trap. And that annoying brat behind me kept kicking my seat." Rose replied still agitated and quite jet lagged.

"The way I remember it was that the first 5 hours you and Christian alternated arguing and mocking each other and then laughing and mocking the other passengers and flight attendants. The next 12 hours you both crashed and slept, thank God. And then when you woke up you both went back to mocking people. It didn't seem to awful for you to me." Dimitri said in a calm controlled voice.

"Yeah but remember when they kids dad went to the bathroom and you turned around and threatened to throw him out the window?" Christian added laughing.

...

_For the past ten minutes the 10 year old boy sitting behind me had been kicking my chair non-stop. I was about ready to explode but Dimitri kept on looking at me with a warning glare. He seemed to be telling me not to do anything wrong with just his eyes._

_But man, I couldn't hold in my angry any longer. _Lucky me, _I thought as the boys' father walked past up down the aisle to the lavatory._

"_Here's your chance Rose." Christian whispered across Lissa to me with a Cheshire grin._

_In a second I jumped up out of my seat and glared down at the little brat. He stopped kicking my chair when I he saw my pissed-off expression. _

"_I swear to God kid, if you kick my chair one more time. _One more time." _I whispered loudly_ _over my chair, extenuating each word. "I will not hesitate to smash open your window and throw you out of this God forsaken plane. Not for a moment." _

_Then I turned about around and sat down in my seat. The lack of rhythmic kicking was relaxing and I sighed in relief. I saw Dimitri smirking at me from the corner of my eye._

"_You know if you smashed the window everything would get sucked out the window, right?" Lissa told me. I gave her a 'look' and I hoped she realized I would throw her out the window too if she didn't shut up._

_..._

"Haha, that was pretty funny. Wasn't it Comrade?" He just shook his head, exasperated.

...

As the taxi pulled up to a familiar house in a small street, in the small town of Baia, Rose glanced over at Dimitri from the back seat. He was looking at the house in wonder and awe.

They paid the driver and hopped out with their bags.

"You ready Comrade?" Rose asked softly. His family didn't know about his restoration so it would be interesting to see their reactions at seeing him again.

"Yeah... I think I can do this. I love you." He whispered to her and Christian ran up and knocked on the door.

Rose pushed to the front and dropped her bags to the side. She was surprised when Yeva opened the door and glanced at them and didn't seem surprised at all. _Of course, she probably saw all this happening in her 'visions' or whatever. _Yeva's eyes lit up and she smiled widely when she saw Dimitri. He smiled at her too and pushed forward saying in Russian: "Grandma, I missed you."

She replied: "Oh you silly boy, what did you get yourself into? And this girl you love? She's crazy." Dimitri just laughed and the others stood curious as to what they were saying.

"Babushka who is at the door?" A familiar voice questioned from somewhere inside the house.

Dimitri pulled away from Yeva and looked towards the direction the voice came from as he realized it was his youngest sister Viktoria. When Viktoria walked towards the door and saw her brother she gasped loudly and muffled her cries with her hand.

"It's impossible. It can't be. Dimka?" She was crying by now and the two ran towards each other after a moment of silence. They hugged each other, holding on for dear life.

Yeva walked over to Rose while the other two looked on and put her arm over Rose's shoulders. "You brought him back to us. I knew you would. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you knew. Whatever." Rose replied smiling. Yeva just laughed.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Olena's comforting voice floated into the room and when she saw them all she screamed.

* * *

**OhmyGod how will Olena react? I'll update soon. Please review :)**


	2. Reunion's

**Okay this will be three chapters at most. Sorry, writers block. Also just to clarify for anybody that's confused, this wasn't in the books but i thought it should've been. I think it would be really interesting to read about that. For anyone that's interested read Foretold which is a few short stories, one of which has Rose and Dimitri's visit to Baia titled Homecoming (which BTW i only just remembered existed) :P **

* * *

_Previously__:_

"_What on earth is going on out here?" Olena's comforting voice floated into the room and when she saw them all she screamed._

...

Dimitri flinched and pulled back from his sisters' hug. Everyone was silent, waiting for somebody, anybody to say something.

"Mama?" Dimitri said uncertainly.

"Oh my boy! My baby boy, Dimka!" Olena exclaimed and everyone sighed in relief.

They ran to each other and stood hugging and crying for a very long time.

Viktoria turned to the doorway and noticed Rose for the first time. "Oh my God Rose! You came back! Oh my God, I am so, so sorry for how I treated you! I was such an idiot; you were just looking out for me. Can you ever forgive me?" She said all in a rush, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"Vika I already have." Rose told her smiling. They too ran and hugged each other. They had been like sisters when Rose first visited and when Rose stopped Viktoria from making a decision she would regret, Viktoria felt betrayed.

Lissa and Christian stood watching from the doorway with Yeva. She turned to them and asked: "Did you two help save Dimka?"

They nodded slowly, unsure of this old woman. She replied with an approving nod and looked back to family.

Once everyone was finished hugging and cry and introductions were made Olena finally turned to Rose. "My, my how far you've come. Roza still so beautiful." She said smiling and tearing up again.

"Oh no. Don't you start crying again! You'll make me cry." Rose said laughing and tearing up too.

She looked around at them all like a proud mother. "You must all tell me everything."

* * *

**Sorry this one was kinda short, i have to also write and post the new chapter for my other story Rose's Dark Side :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think xx**


	3. A Celebration

**__So this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it, and sorry it took me so long to update it. **

* * *

_Once everyone was finished hugging and cry and introductions were made Olena finally turned to Rose. "My, my how far you've come. Roza still so beautiful." She said smiling and tearing up again._

_"Oh no. Don't you start crying again! You'll make me cry." Rose said laughing and tearing up too._

_She looked around at them all like a proud mother. "You must all tell me everything."_

* * *

So, we ended up sitting around the Belikov family dinner table telling the story of how Dimitri was turned and then awakened, about the Queen's murder and what we went through to find out who the real killer was, and all the little bits in between.

It took us a while to get it all out and then we had to tell it all over again when Karolina and Sonja came home with Paul and Zoya who were excited about meeting their Uncle.

"My oh, my. You must all be starving! I'll go make something to eat. Viktoria! Call everyone to come over. This calls for a celebration." Olena animatedly started running around the kitchen pulling out pots and pans.

"By everyone you mean...?" Viktoria inquired with a concerned expression that had Dimitri laughing. She shot him a look but then grinned.

"I mean everyone. Everyone who's number we have and then I want you to go around to all our friends and invite them over too. Mark and Oksana too! They'd be happy to see Rose again."

Lissa was looking around in wonder at everything going on and see caught Rose's eye. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling.

...

"Ah, Rose it's wonderful to see you again. And this must be your bond mate?" Oksana approached me when she entered with her dhampir husband.

"It's good to see you guys too. This is Lissa Dragomir." I replied gesturing to Lissa who stood beside me. "Lissa this is Mark and Oksana. Oksana is a spirit user and Mark is her shadow-kissed husband."

"Wow, I mean I knew there were other spirit users but I didn't realize there could be other people bonded." Lissa stated, stunned.

And that's how they began talking. Everything from powers to that time Oksana helped me to connect to Lissa after Avery tried to kill her.

I wandered over to Dimitri who had finally managed to get away from Karolina who was reminding him of all the embarrassing things that he had done as a child.

"Hey Comrade." I called him over, smiling. "You having fun at your party?"

He laughed and said "It's great to see everyone again. I didn't realize how much I missed being here."

"Your family is really amazing." I told him and leaned into his chest. "Crazy but amazing." He laughed which made me laugh and ended with us both kissing in his backyard under a starry sky, surrounded by his entire neighbourhood.

...

The morning after the party, I came down stairs to see Zoya playing tea-party with Christian. He was wearing a pink princess tiara and multi-coloured hair ties in his hair.

"Wow Ozera, that's a good look on you." I told him, smirking.

He just glared at me.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Lissa talking to Olena while she cooked Black Bread. Dimitri was sitting at the dinner table watching his mother hurry around with a smile on his face.

"Morning Roza." Olena said to me which cause Lissa to turn around and smile at me and Dimitri to give me an adoring look that made my knees weak.

"So I was just asking Lissa, how long are you planning on staying?" Olena looked at her son and then back to me.

I looked around at each of them. _I wish I could stay here forever. _

"As long as we can I suppose."

* * *

**THE END xx**


End file.
